


Wolf Blood

by ParkRyder525



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hello! I want to say thank for liking my Seasons Beatings story. I really appreciate it!Anyway, this story will be about my OC Kari Parker joining Chiro and the Hyperforce. As time go on, you will learn about Kari past. But the first chapter is how they met her.So, relax and enjoy the story!P.S. This take place between the first and second season.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with the team who just finished fighting another battle of the monster of the week. Unfortunately, The Super Robot was all dirty which meant the team would have to clean up. Most of them especially Sparks hated cleaning the robot because of how much work they would have to do. However, the clean-up crew known as The Clean Ops, came to help volunteer to clean the Robot for them. Chiro and the monkey team was watching the crew clean up the robot.

Chiro - "Thanks for helping us clean up."

Clean Ops Boss - "No problem kid. It the least we can do since you are your monkeys save the city."

Chiro - "I feel like the more I see you guys the more I see new members."

Then he saw a girl with blonde hair, in a ponytail and blue eyes with black glasses. She was wearing the cleaning uniform and was also helping cleaning the Super Robot. Chiro was surprised because he never seen a young girl in the cleaning team before.

Chiro - "Hey, who's that girl?"

Clean Ops Boss - "Oh that's Kari Parker. She an intern on the team."

Chiro looked at the girl and the girl noticed Chiro's stare at her. Nervous, she quickly looked back down and kept working.

Clean Ops Boss - "Oh yeah she's a little shy, especially it comes to meeting new people.

Chiro - "Oh okay. What's Kari working here for? I mean, what are her Mom and Dad doing?"

Clean Ops - *grimly* "Sadly she lost her parents some months ago in a fire accident."

Chiro gasps and looked at the girl in sadness. He too, is an orphan and know what it like to lose parents because he lost his parents some time ago. It was one of the reason why he had a rough childhood.

Cleans Ops - "After the accident, we took her in and also gave her a job as the intern."

Chiro - "Well that was pretty cool of you guys to do that."

Clean Ops - "Yeah I mean we couldn't leave the poor girl alone especially what happened. Speaking of cool… *shouting toward Kari* Hey Kari! Come meet the team."

Kari was shocked, but she came up to the team anyway because she was given an order. However, as soon as Kari walked toward the team, she looked away and looked nervous. She had a face like a deer being in the headlight of a car. The other

Clean up Boss - "Don't be shy. Just say hi and maybe ask them about stuff."

Kari - "Hi…"

Chiro *waves his hand* - "Hey there. I'm Chiro. And this is my monkey team Sparks, Nova, Antauri, Gibson and Otto."

The Monkeys gather around Chiro with a mixture of emotions. Antauri bowed alongside, Otto and Sparx were curious of the blonde-haired girl but Otto did think that she was pretty. Nova did wave hi to her, but Gibson however, had a questioning look on his face. For some reason he was starting to get suspicious of Kari because there was something about her that was rubbing off him the wrong way.

Kari - *nervously* "Um it's really nice to meet you guys. I-I heard you guys do an amazing job protecting the city."

Chiro - *smiles* "It what we do. What made you decide to be an intern for the clean-up crew?"

Kari - "Oh umm...it's because I want to help the city the best way that I can. You know how we always have to make a clean getaway every time villain come over you know?"

Chiro laughed at Kari's joke which made her smile and feel less nervous. Then the Clean Ops crew along with Kari finished cleaning up the Super Robot. The Super Robot was now sparkly clean.

Clean up Boss - "Well better go. See you next time."

Kari - "Yeah see you next time guys."

Kari and the others wave goodbye and left. Chiro and the rest of the team went back inside the new clean Super Robot.

()()()()()()()()

The Hyperforce went inside the Super Robot now relaxing.

Sparks - "Man I'm glad the clean-up crew did the job for us."

Chiro - "Yeah and I think Kari is nice girl."

Gibson - "Yes but there is something about her that is kind of odd."

Chiro - "What do you mean she seems normal."

Nova - "I don't know Chiro last time we met a girl, she turned out to be a robot under Skeleton King's control.

Chiro - "Yeah but it was against her will, though."

Otto - "Maybe she's an alien! Or a robot or even a robot alien!"

Chiro - "Well I don't know guys she seems like a pretty normal person."

Sparks - "I doubt it Kid. I mean every time we meet a normal person, they turned out to be either evil or robots, or even just weirdos."

Nova - "Sparks does have a point."

Then the alarm went off and Gibson was typing at looking at the main computer. The computer shows a person breaking computer in a computer store with its bow and arrow.

Antauri - "What is it Gibson?"

Gibson - "It appears to be an *zooms in and see the person more clearly* a wolf?"

Otto - "A wolf? Like a werewolf?"

Gibson zoomed in more and saw it was a person dress up as a wolf.

Gibson - "It's actually a person dress as a wolf! Whatever he is doing he is destroying all the computers."

Chiro - "We better straighten this guy out. Monkeys mobilize!"

()()()()()()()()

In the computer store, The Wolf was wearing a wolf like cloth hat covering its eyes and a black and white poncho. The Hat also have wolf eyes and ears design, wears black and white leggings with small black zigzag and covering the middle part of its feet. (It's something likes Yuffie's Moogle costume from Final Fantasy I just don't know how to describe it.) His blonde hair was also long and messy. He was about to destroy the rest of the computers. He was using his bow and arrow to destroy the computers, but a lightning bolt came but he ducked.

"Hey you! Cut that out!"

Wolf turned around saw the Hyperforce ready to fight him. Wolf turned and got ready to fight too.

Otto - "Whoa this is the first time we fight a regular human."

Sparks - "Yeah a human who is a freaky weirdo!"

Nova - "Sparks!"

Sparks - "What? We don't have to worried about nothing this guy doesn't understand us like the rest of them."

Wolf - "Actually Redhead I do understand you and the other little monkeys."

Chiro and the team jaw drop in shock. A human beside Chiro can understand what they are saying? This make fighting a little tough because they call out their power and make plans. Plus, they also like to make insults, well mostly Sparks anyway.

Chiro - "What? You speak primate?"

Wolf - "I can speak primate and wolf. And you need to take your little pets and yourself out of here Monkey-boy. I'm trying to do something here!"

Chiro - *annoyed and angry* "You're the one to talk Fleabag! You are destroying these computers for no reason."

Wolf - "Well first it's none of your business. Second, now I got a new thing to break: your face!"

Chiro - *to the team* "You guys stay back, I'll handle this puppy!"

He shot some of the arrows at Chiro, but Chiro dodge them. He wanted to use his powers, but afraid he might seriously hurt the wolf thief. He is the first human the team ever face and is afraid that he might do serious damages to him. Chiro tried to punch Wolf, but he jumped up high and shot three arrows at Chiro.

Nova - "Chiro look out!"

Chiro quickly dodged them and threw a broken Keyboard at the wolf. The Wolf dodge it and jump on a table.

Wolf - *annoyed* "I don't have time for this. So!"

He threw a smoke bomb which exploded and there was smoke all over the room. It blinded Chiro and the monkey team and it also made them cough. When the smoke cleared out, Wolf was gone, and the computers was left destroyed.

()()()()()()()()

The team was walking back to the Super Robot. Chiro was a little disappointed and mad that the Wolf got away and didn't get a chance to stop him.

Sparks - "Hey don't look so down Kid you will get that wolf next time."

Chiro - "Yeah I know. I just can't believe how strong he was. I bet he was even stronger than me."

Nova - "Well we could've help you Chiro."

Gibson - "Yes but we could have done some serious Damage to that Wolf person."

Antauri - "Agreed. It is after all the first human villain we face that not under the control of Skeleton King or turn out to be a monster."

As they were walking, they noticed some of the people of Shuggarzoom looked tired and walk sluggishly. They basically look like walking zombies and was moaning.

Otto - "Wow these people looked like zombies."

Antauri - "They probably wasted their time playing that mindless video games in the arcade."

Chiro - "Hey those mindless video games happened to be very fun. Plus, they can teach you some new moves that can kick bad guys butts! Huh?"

He saw Kari but this time she was wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and converses. Her hair was also loose and reveal that she had long straight hair. Kari was standing in front of the Super Robot and was doing something in a book. Chiro was happy to see his new friend and ran up to greet her.

Chiro - "Hey Kari!"

Kari turned around and saw Chiro and the monkey team. Kari was starting to feel shy and nervous again but knew that she can't be like this for long.

Kari - *nervous* "Oh um hey Chiro. How was the battle with the monster of the day?"

Chiro - "Well it wasn't actually a monster, it was actually some wolf."

Kari - "A wolf?"

Chiro - "Yeah but I think it's just some weird wacko. He was destroying the computers for no reason. I tried to stop him, but he was too fast. Especially with its bow and arrows it got."

Kari - *scared and nervous* "Well Uhh...I did learn that wolves are r-really fast creatures. I'm pretty it had a good reason on why he did it."

Chiro - *doubtfully* "I doubt it. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Kari - "Oh! I saw the Super Robot again and I wanted to draw a picture of it. And you guys because I like to draw."

She showed them her sketchbook and the picture of the Super Robot. Kari drew it well which impress Chiro and the team. They loved the drawing. However, even though Gibson too loved the drawing, was still having these strange feelings about this girl but doesn't understands why he have them.

Chiro - *amazed* "Wow you're an amazing artist!"

Kari - *happy* "Oh thank you! I-I have been a fan with you guys for sometimes now, but I couldn't say it."

Chiro - "Well I'm always happy to meet a fan. We better get going. Talk to you later Kari!"

Kari - "Later!"

As the team was walking back to the robot, Kari's eyes widen like a deer and heard something and quickly ran off. Gibson and Chiro noticed it, but unlike Chiro who just shrugged it off, Gibson remains suspicious of the blonde headed girl because something is up with her. Only this time, even Antauri started to notice it.

()()()()()()()()

It was nighttime now and the monkeys was just relaxing. However, Chiro was still in his "Monkey" battle uniform and was looking at the Super computer. He was hoping that the alarm will set off to see and fight the Wolf again.

Gibson - "Chiro I must say you have to stay away from the computer. Staring at it too much can ruin your retinas."

Chiro - "I know but I just wanted to see if the wolf will come back."

Sparks - "Maybe he will or maybe he won't, but you shouldn't be obsessed."

Chiro - "That's true. I bet the news about the wolf even scared Kari because how fast she ran off."

Gibson - "I'm not so sure about that. There's something about her that's isn't right."

Chiro - "What do you mean Gibson?"

Gibson - "Is just the way she acts. How fast she ran off. It looked like she was trying to hide something. There like this strange odd feeling inside of her that I felt."

Nova - "Well you saw how she is Gibson. Kari's just shy."

Sparks - "She was probably also scared of the wolf guy like Chiro said."

Otto - "She is also very pretty!"

The team gave him a questioning look on that weird remark.

Otto - "What? She is."

Antauri - "Okay beside from that, Gibson is right. Something was off about her. I kept hearing something inside of her. Something... Animal-like. I kept hearing howls."

Otto - *Gasps* Maybe she's a werewolf! That'll be so cool."

Chiro - *confused* "Wait you can do that Antauri? How?"

Antauri - "The power of primate can sense another animal like power. It appeared that yours isn't ready yet Chiro, but that time will come."

Otto - "So you think it's a wolf wearing a human skin like a pelt?"

Antauri - "It's does seem a bit farfetched Otto. But thanks to the villains and monsters we face, I think anything can be possible."

Then the alarm went off and Gibson checked the Super Computer. It was staticing a bit, but he made it clear to see what was happening.

Gibson - "It's the Wolf thief! This time he is breaking all the video games in the arcade and stealing its money. Also, even more citizens look more sluggish and zombie like."

Chiro - "We will help the citizen later. Right now, let's teach this wolf-thief a lesson. Monkeys Mobilize!"

()()()()()()()()()

The Monkeys and Chiro use their rocket packs to reach the arcade. Inside, the Wolf-thief was still inside, destroying half the arcade games and taking the money out. Then it began to break robbing Chiro's favorite game. Sparks quickly noticed and shouted:

Sparx - "Hey! That's Chiro's favorite game you're robbing, Wolfie!"

The Wolf-thief turns to the Monkey Team, drops the bags of money and takes a martial arts stance. He knew that he must defeat the team and go back to destroying the arcade quick.

Chiro - "Where's your little weapons?"

Sparks - "He probably left them in his cave or whatever he lives in."

Wolf - *cocky* "Don't worry Monkey-boy I still have them. But if you wanna fight then let take it up a notch."

Chiro - "What do you mean?"

Wolf - "Me versus you and your pet monkeys but this time we use our powers."

Chiro - *shocked* "You have powers?"

Wolf - "Duh!"

The Wolf then turn his hands and feet into white wolf paws. The nails were sharp and pointy. The team was shocked since it turns out their new enemies have wolf like powers. Chiro however, wasn't nervous and was determined to defeat the Wolf once and for all.

Wolf - *sarcastically* Now are you going to let me finish what I'm doing or go for round two?"

Chiro - "What and let you escape? Never! Beside I don't want to miss this fun fight! Thunder kick!"

Chiro about to kick the Wolf but the Wolf dodge them and shouted:

Wolf thief - "Claw force!"

He scratch the air and 3 lines of purple wolf scratch appeared and about to hit Chiro. But then Nova jumps in front of Chiro and summonsed her gauntlets.

Nova - "Lady Tomahawk!"

She slams the ground and counters the wolf-thief's attack. Sparx readies his magnets.

Sparx - "Manga-Ball Blazer!"

He throws a ball of magnetic energy at the wolf-thief. However, the Wolf thief did some somersaults and jump and said:

Wolf Thief - "Wolf howl!"

He did a loud howl and purple energy wail came out of his mouth and hit the team expect Gibson who jumped on top of the broken games and the rest of the team collapsed. Then, the wolf thief took the bag of money and was about to leave. The team quickly recovered from the blast and saw the Wolf escaping.

Otto - "He's getting away!"

Gibson - "Don't worry, I got this!"

He shot some yellow blast rope at the Wolf thief. It tied up Wolf hands and arms together and couldn't move and it also made him drop the money. He tried to break free, but the yellow blast was too strong.

Sparks - "Awesome Dr. Brainstrain you caught him!"

Nova - "But he's still getting away!"

Otto - "I got it! Whirling Destructo Saws!"

He threw four saws at Wolf-Thief. Besides being tied up, he managed to dodge some by moving to the left, the right and jumping up. However, as he ducked the last one, the last saw caught his wolf hat and it made it come off his head. Once the hat came off, the team and Chiro gasps in shocked. The Wolf thief turned out to be none other than Kari!

All - *shocked* "Kari?!"

Kari - *scared* "H-Hi…"

Chiro - *shocked* "Kari...You're the wolf thief?"

Gibson - "I knew something about her wasn't right!"

Kari - *scared* "No wait! You don't understand."

Chiro - *angry* "What that you're a liar and a thief!"

Otto - "Not to mention a technology hater!"

Kari - "No listen I- "

Full of anger, Chiro grabbed Kari and pushed her against the wall. Kari still couldn't do anything as she was still tied up. She was also scared because she never seen somebody so angry at her.

Chiro - *angry* "No, YOU listen! I thought I made a new friend for my age for once. For once, I just wanted a friend my age who wouldn't betray me or anything and was normal. But I guess I was wrong because you betrayed me and my team in the worst viable way!"

Chiro summoned his thunder punch and raised it up to attack Kari. Kari was scared and looked away but Antauri quickly grabbed Chiro's fist before he can strike down on Kari and do any severe damage to her.

Antauri - "Chiro stop! You shouldn't do this."

Chiro - "But Antauri she a liar and a thief! Plus, she destroyed all the computers and nearly the whole arcade. She lied to us about who she really is!"

Antauri - "Kari probably have a good reason. We can't just simply judge a person base on their actions and looks."

Chiro stopped and realized Antauri was right. Beside the damaged, Kari wasn't hurting anybody. Besides, maybe she did have a good reason why. He was starting to calm down and deactivated his thunder punch but still held on to Kari pinning her against the wall as Gibson untied her.

Chiro - "Your right Antauri. *to Kari* start talking Wolf-girl."

Kari - "I had to destroy the machines because I kept hearing voices."

Gibson - "Voices? What kind of voices."

Kari - "Weird scary evil ones. I saw how after people use and play the machines it would drain them out of their brain power. So, I had to destroyed some of the machines to help the people. I managed to save a couple but there are still people going around being like zombies."

Chiro - "And you expect us to believe that?! How do you know you aren't lying?"

Kari - *mad and pushed Chiro arm* "Because I told you! I'm telling the truth!"

Chiro - "Oh yeah?! Show some proof."

Kari - *sarcastically* "Gee I don't know...How about that floating computer over there!"

She pointed a floating computer and it began to spit out a lot of CDs. The team and Kari dodged it and Sparks shouted:

Sparks - "Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!

Powerful energy bullets came and shot all the CDs and the computer that was being controlled by some dark magic. Chiro felt bad for not believing in Kari and turn to her

Chiro - "Kari I'm sorry."

Kari - "Eh don't worry about it."

Nova - "Wait if you knew about this, why didn't you come and tell us?"

Kari - "Well because I wanted to handle it myself. You see, I always been a fan of you guys but sometimes I feel like you can't do all the heroic stuff by yourself. So, I been doing some of the things for you in secret for some time now. How did you find me out now?"

Otto - "Probably the recent updates I did on the Super Computer."

Chiro - "So wait how did you get your wolf powers,"

Kari - *shrugged* "I was just born with them I guess."

Then the machines that wasn't broken began to rumble. Then some weird ghost like creature came out of the machines. It was white with red demon like eyes and had a scaring menacing look in its eyes.

Kari - "Oh no I'm too late!"

Monster - "You got that right girly! Even though you managed to destroy the computer and television, you failed to destroy this one!"

Otto - *scared* "Who are you?"

Monster - "I'm Skull Tetch. Skeleton King royal technology wizard. Until he gave me this divine power to control all technology and consume these machines and pathetic humans out of their energy and mind."

Antauri - "That explains why the citizens looked so lifeless and emotionless."

Tetch - "Exactly. The more energy I consume, the more I have power. Your little wolf friend thought she stop me but was she too weak! Now to take over the rest of this pathetic city."

Chiro - "Not if we stop you first! Kari, you destroy the rest of the games and we stop this monster!"

Kari - "But what you guys?"

Chiro - "We will be fine just do it!"

Kari - "Alright!"

Kari jumped and began to destroy some of the machines. Tetch saw this and was about to grab Kari, but Chiro shouted:

Chiro - "Chiro Spiro!"

He threw a lightning bolt at Tetch. It hit Tetch in the arm, but it didn't affect him much. Tetch then threw some lighting balls at the monkey team but luckily, they dodge it. They were wondering how to defeat a machine like Tetch. Then Gibson suddenly got an idea

Gibson - "I got an idea! Spin Shocker!"

The powerful laser beam hit Tetch in the eyes quickly blinded him.

Sparks - "Oh I get it Brainstrain. Magna-Tingler Blast!"

His magnet blast managed to paralyze Tetch as he couldn't move.

Nova - "Lady Tomahawk!"

She slammed the ground and it caused Tetch to lose his balance and fell on the ground.

Otto - "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Otto shot some of his saws and it cut off Tetch's legs. It causes Tetch to fall on the ground.

Antauri - "Claw Disruptor!"

He began scratching Tetch everywhere. Tetch screamed in pain and then Antauri stopped. Tetch was now legless and scratched with statistical everywhere.

Chiro - "Alright we beat him!"

Otto - "Yep that was too easy!"

Gibson - "Great scot! Look at Tetch!"

Then Tetch began to summon the remaining games that Kari didn't have time to defeat. He created bigger and stronger legs out of the arcades games and use them to cover his "cuts". He looked down and grabbed the Monkey Team and Chiro with his wire fingers. He began to squeeze the team hard and use his right hand to take Chiro's energy.

Chiro - "W-what are you doing?!"

Tetch - "You and your friends obviously have powerful energy. Once I drain your energy, I'll take over city!"

Chiro - "No!"

Chiro tried to fight back but Tetch was too strong. The monkey team tried to break free to help Chiro but every time they move, they get shocked by Tetch.

Kari - "Chiro!"

Kari jumped and tried to free them, but Tetch grabbed her by his wired armed. However, Kari bit through thanks to her wolf teeth. Kari tried to attack Tetch face but got shocked by him and she fell on the ground in the pain. Kari looked up saw that Chiro energy was almost gone. Kari didn't know what to do until she saw Tetch's chest blinking lights and that when she got an idea.

Kari stood up and began to run fast and dodge Tetch's wires. She jumped high and shouted:

Kari - "Scratch Attack!

Kari's nails grew longer and stronger and her paws now have purple lines on them. She quickly began to break the middle glass and clawed at them quickly. Tetch was shocked at what was happening. He tried to stop her, but there were cracks surrounding him and he was breaking apart.

Tetch - "NOOOOO!"

Kari kept on scratching the middle and all the wires and glasses. Then Tetch exploded! All the people energy that was stolen from them was back in their bodies. Chiro and the Monkey Team woke up and Chiro energy was back inside him.

Sparks - "Aw man my head hurts."

Otto - "Whoa Tetch exploded into a bazillion pieces!"

Gibson - "957 pieces to be corrected."

Chiro - "Wait a second where's Kari?"

He turned and gasps. They saw Kari unconscious with bruises and little cuts on her. Her wolf costume was also burnt and ripped too. The team surrounded her, and they looked worried.

Chiro - "We have to get to the med bay!"

()()()()()()()()

Kari opened her eyes, and everything looked blurry. She realized she didn't have her glasses on and have a dull pain around her body. She looked around hoping somebody was there to explained where was.

Kari - "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Chiro - "Oh Kari you're awake!"

Kari - *confused*! "Chiro?"

Chiro - "Oh here you go."

Chiro handed Kari her glasses. She put them on and saw that she was on a table with some bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and stomach. Kari also saw Chiro and the monkey team around the table she was on.

Kari - "Where am I?"

Antauri - "You're in the Super Robot medical bay."

Sparks - "We found out what you did and that was pretty amazing Blondie."

Chiro - "Listen Kari, I'm sorry for what I said before. I shouldn't have judge you or called you a liar."

Kari - "No it's fine. I shouldn't have lied and told you guys about myself. Not only my shyness would take me over, but I didn't want you guys to think I was a creep. I mean I always wanted to be a hero and I am a huge fan of you guys. But things are that The Clean Ops told me the last guy who was a fan of you was a creepy nut."

Nova - "Oh yeah Krinkle. Thank goodness he's locked away."

Kari - "Yeah but I should have told you guys from the beginning, but I didn't have the guts. I'm sorry."

Chiro - "It's okay Kari. You did save everyone including us and that's a true hero. If you want, you can join the team. Plus, it's kind of an award and gift for me doubting you."

Kari eyes widen in amazement. Her dream of becoming a hero and joining the team are coming true!

Kari - *excited* "Yes I would like that! But isn't it okay if your monkey friends tell me their names again. I forgot who who was."

Nova - "I'm Nova."

Otto - "I'm Otto."

Sparks - "I'm S-P-R-X-S 77. But you can call me Sparks."

Gibson - "I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr. Or Hal. Just Gibson please."

Antauri - *bowed* "And I'm best known as Antauri. Welcome to the team Kari."

Kari smiled, and her new friends and teammates smiled back at her. Now they got a new member of the monkey team that can help them defeat the dark monsters and Skeleton King.

Hope you all like it!


	2. New Day as a Hyperforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm happy you all like my Wolf Blood story, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway this chapter is about Kari first day in the Hyper force team and they learn more things about her.
> 
> So relax and enjoy the story!

It was now morning and the Monkey Team was downstairs just relaxing. Then they saw that Kari was coming down wearing her regular clothes.

Kari - "Morning guys!"

Chiro - "Morning Kari! How are you feeling?"

Kari - "Actually a lot better."

Antauri - "Well now that you are better Kari, perhaps that it's time that we can get started on your training."

Kari - "Really now?"

Sparks - "Hey Blondie, the earlier you do it, the faster you can get it over with."

Nova - "Beside it can help you get smarter."

Gibson - "And it can also increase your intelligence."

Kari - "Well alright if you say so."

Otto - "But first let's eat some breakfast! I'm starving."

()()()()()()()

After eating some breakfast the gang was in the training room. Antauri was setting up the levels and Kari was wearing her wolf costume and have her bow and arrow in her hands.

Chiro - "You're wearing your wolf costume again?"

Kari - "Yeah it's my battle uniform."

Nova - "You really love wolfs don't you?"

Kari - "Well they are my favorite animals."

Gibson - "Well it's a little odd that a new member of the team don't wear that any monkey theme."

Sparks - "Yeah a girl wearing a monkey costume and have wolf powers isn't a good mix."

Otto - "Oh! Maybe she could have both monkey and wolf power! Think of how powerful she can be."

Kari - "Yeah I rather just stick with the wolf power."

Antauri - "Okay are you ready Kari?"

Kari - "Yes."

Chiro - "And just so you know if things get too much for you to handle, we can shut it down."

Kari - "Don't worry dude, I can handle it."

The training room began and first it shot lasers at Kari. Kari did some somersaults and dodge the laser blast. Then some saws came out but she quickly jumped and dodge all three of them.

Sparks - "Wow she's good!"

Gibson - "Yes with proper training and tutoring she will make an excellent member of the team."

Nova - "Yeah I mean you saw how strong she is when we were fighting her."

However, when Kari saw a flamethrower and a sword hand, her eyes widen. The flames and the sword bring back a memory that always haunted her:

*Flashback*

A few months ago, Kari's home was on fire and she was running around looking her parents.

Kari - "Mom! Dad!"

Then she saw her parents trapped under a shelf, and she use her strength to get them out. They hugged but the person came with its sword and have monsters to attack and destroy the house.

"GET THEM ALL!"

Kari father quickly swatted them away with a broken piece of wood. Kari, her mother and father ran to another room and quickly locked the door. Then they saw that there was a door that wasn't surrounded by the fire. However he saw that the locked door was about to be broken down. Then saw a wolf costume, bow, and arrow then suddenly got an idea.

Kari's Dad - "Kari take these, go outside and run as fast as you can!"

Kari - "But what about you and mom?"

Kari's Mom - "We will be fine honey go! We love you."

Kari - "But-"

Kari's Dad - "Just go! We love you!"

Kari quickly ran out and didn't see her parents come out as the fire was getting bigger. Her eyes widen and waters until she kept hearing somebody calling her name:

Kari!

Kari!

KARI!

*flashback ended*

Kari opened her eyes and saw that she was on the ground with the Monkey Team and Chiro surrounded her. She looked around and sat up.

Chiro - "Are you okay Kari?"

Kari - "Yeah. What happened?"

Sparks - "You stood there when the training room showed the fire and sword. Then you passed out but your eyes was opened."

Otto - "Yeah we tried to wake you up. You even had tears coming out."

Kari touched her face and realized that the tears was still there. She quickly wiped away and stand up.

Kari - "Sorry guys."

Gibson - "Kari did something frighten you?"

Kari - "Yeah but I don't want to talk about it."

Antauri - "Perhaps you should talk about it Kari. It can make you feel better instead of keeping it bottle up."

Kari - "Well alright…When I saw the flamethrower and sword, it just reminded of a bad memory."

Chiro - "Bad memory?"

Kari - "The day I...lost my parents."

The Monkey Team and Chiro looked sadden when they heard it.

Kari - "It happened some months ago. There was a fire, a person with a sword, and some monsters. I was about to make it out alive but my parents weren't so lucky. All they gave me was the bow and arrow along with my Wolf costume."

Chiro - "Oh Kari I'm so sorry."

Kari - "It's fine. I been with The Clean-up Crew ever since because they did took care of me. Ever since that day, I wanted to be a hero and help people the best way I can. And to find the person that killed my parents."

Otto - "Did you remember what the person looked like?"

Kari - "All I remember was that the person had a sword and red eyes."

Chiro - "Don't worry Kari, we will help you find your parents murderer."

Antauri - "But for now, we are going to help you train to become a hero."

Gibson - "Agreed. I believe we should go to the Med Bay, we have to make sure she didn't get injured during the fight."

()()()()()()()

At the Med Bay, Gibson was checking over Kari to see if she gotten injured. Luckily, she didn't and Gibson did took a blood sample and looked under a microscope.

Sparks - "What are you looking at Brain-Frame?"

Gibson - "Kari's blood sample. I just want to make sure it's healthy. *noticed* Great scot! There's some wolf DNA in here."

Nova - "Whoa really!"

Otto - "Kari were your parents werewolf?"

Kari - *giggled* "No silly, I did mention before I don't know how I got these powers. I guess I was born with them. Back then I had trouble controlling them and scared. I couldn't get rid of them so I had to teach myself to control them."

Chiro - "Wow. Maybe you have more power of wolf that you need help unlocking."

Kari - "Are you sure? What I hurt somebody?"

Antauri - "Don't worry Kari, with the proper training you won't be hurting anybody."

Nova - "Hey look at that, you and Chiro have the same blood type O-."

Sparks - "Hey maybe they are siblings."

Chiro - "No that's impossible. We didn't come from the same parents."

Otto - "Well you guys kind of look alike."

Kari - "Yeah just blue eyes. We are totally different I mean I have blonde hair and wolf powers."

Antauri - "Alright team we should head back to the training room. With our new teammate we can help her control her powers and be ready for anything."

Hope you all like it!


	3. Meeting Jinmay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry took it a while, school's been kicking my butt lol. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Jinmay meeting my OC Kari.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Kari been a great member of the Hyperforce team. Kari help the team fight bad guys and been training hard to control her powers and doing well. She’s also fun to hang out with because she loves video games, drawing, sports, etc. Right now, she’s meditating with Antauri in his room with peaceful music and candles. However, she was a little confuse on why he asks her to meditate with him. 

Kari - “Um Antauri? What this meditating for?”

Antauri - “I been sensing that you have a lot stress inside of you is growing.”

Kari - “Wait you can sense those?”

Antauri - “Of course. I do have the power of primate after all.”

Kari - “I don’t get it, I mean I don’t feel any stress.”

Antauri - “You probably don’t have it now but it’s better to meditate now. It helps calm the mind and lower the stress.”

Then they heard an alarm noise of the Super Robot. They quickly went to the main room and they saw Gibson and Chiro working on the computer. The Computer main screen was static and wasn’t clear enough.

Antauri - “What’s going on?”

Gibson - “I don’t know it seem like something is coming down Shuggarzoom.”

Nova - “Oh! I hope it’s a monster, I’m pretty bored today.”

Chiro - “Hold up it's getting clearer.”

The screen was all up cleared up it was Jinmay in her giant robot form. She was flying down to Shuggarzoom City. It also appeared that she was coming down closer and toward The Super Robot.

Chiro - “No way it’s Jinmay!”

Kari - “Who’s that?”

Sparks - “She’s a robot girl that Chiro really likes.”

Otto - “She left in outer space to find out her origins.”

Antauri - “I wonder what brought her back here?”

Chiro - “Who cares?! She’s back! *jump in the air* Wooo!”

Sparks - “Wow I never see him that happy.”

Kari - “Well you would be too if your girlfriend has come back.”

Sparks - “Actually I see this girl everyday so- “

Nova hit Sparks on the head in annoyed.

Nova - “Let just go out and see Jinmay.”

()()()()()()()

Outside the Super Robot, Chiro was shaking with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Jinmay. It been a few months and did miss her every day and understood that she had to leave to find out her past. Jinmay was now in her regular form and landed in front of the Super Robot. 

Chiro - “Jinmay!”

Jinmay - “Chiro!”

They both ran toward each other and hugged each other. They missed each other so much. Kari and the Monkey Team came out and saw Chiro and Jinmay hugging each other. 

Sparks - “Geez get a room you two.”

They saw the team and quickly stopped hugging and blushed. Jinmay then noticed Kari in her regular clothes.

Jinmay - “Hey, who’s the girl?”

Chiro - “Oh this is Kari Parker. She’s the new member of our team. *to Kari* Kari, this is Jinmay.”

Kari - “Nice to meet you Jinmay.”

Jinmay - “Nice to meet you Kari.”

Chiro - “Come Inside and tell us about your adventures Jinmay.”

()()()()()()()()

Inside the Super Robot, they sat in their chairs to hear about Jinmay’s adventures. Then they saw Otto wasn’t inside his chair.

Antauri - “Have anybody seen Otto?”

They heard a ding noise from the other room. Then Otto came out with a bowl full of popcorn. The Monkey Team looked at him with a confused look.

Otto - “What? I like to eat snacks while I listen to stories.”

Gibson - “Alright beside from that, did you find out anything about your origins Jinmay?”

Jinmay - “To be honest I didn’t really find anything yet. It been hard actually.”

Nova - “So what made you decided to come back here?”

Jinmay - “Well I decided to take a little break from space and decided to come back to Shuggarzoom. Plus, I really missed you guys.”

Chiro - “We miss you too Jinmay.”

Antauri - “Perhaps that we should train you with your powers Jinmay.”

Nova - “Yeah I can even help you.”

Jinmay - “Okay sound good!”

()()()()()()()

At the training room, Antauri and Nova was setting up the training machine. Jinmay was getting ready to train. Then she put on a green crystal necklace on herself. 

Otto - “Whoa that’s a pretty necklace.”

Jinmay - “Oh I got this when I was in space. Lately it been giving me good luck.”

Gibson - “Oh please all that stuff about luck and superstition is all a bunch of Mumbo jumbo.”

Sparks - “Oh really Dr. Brain strain? I’m not the one who sleeps with a pink liquid bottle to help him sleep.”

Gibson - *embarrassed and annoyed* “First of all, it’s not a bottle it’s a container. Second, that’s not a superstition is just something to help me sleep!”

Kari - “Okay guys that’s enough.”

They saw Kari in the room now wearing her fighting clothes. Not recognizing Kari, Jinmay got a little afraid. 

Kari - “No no Jinmay it’s me.”

Kari left her hat to show Jinmay her face. Jinmay sigh in relief because she thought Kari was Wolf monster. But she was also confused why she is dress like that. 

Jinmay - “Hey Kari how come you are wearing that?”

Kari - “Oh wolves are my favorite animals.”

Chiro - “Plus she’s the only member on the team that have wolf powers.”

Jinmay - “Wow that’s amazing!”

Kari - “Yeah it is.”

Otto - “You Okay Kari? You looked a little stressed out.”

Kari - “No I’m fine.”

Nova - “Okay we set it up. You guys ready?”

Jinmay - “Yep!”

Kari - “Let’s do this!”

Antauri - “Remember not to give up.”

Gibson - “And I’ll be here if one of you guys get injured.”

Then the training machine was ready, and it turned on. Kari and Jinmay began to train and keep dodging the weapons the machine keeps throwing at them. However, Jinmay was going a little slow but Kari was going to super-fast. 

Sparks - “Whoa check out Wolf-girl.”

Nova - “Yeah I never see that much speed before.”

Otto - “But she does look a little tired.”

It was true, she was starting to feel a little tired, but she knows that she can’t slow down now. She needed to get stronger. Jinmay was a little scared how strong these machines were. But for strange reason, she was starting to have these negative feelings about Kari. Then the training was over and both girls finished but they were panting. 

Jinmay - “*panting* “So... How did...we do?”

Chiro - “You Guys did awesome!”

Antauri - “Yes but I think Jinmay should do it again in a little while. She needs to pick up her speed. Kari doesn’t have to.”

Jinmay looked a little mad and her gem glow making her hair have a green streak. 

()()()()()()()()

After training, the Hyperforce was now relaxing in the main room. Then everybody noticed that Jinmay’s hair have the green streak. 

Nova - “Whoa Jinmay I like your streaks!”

Otto - “Yeah! Green is the luckiest color in the world I mean, look at me.”

Jinmay - “Yeah that’s cool…”

Chiro - “Is there something wrong Jinmay?”

Jinmay - “Oh uh yeah I just don’t know what to do to relax.”

Gibson - “Perhaps some doing and testing scientific research should brighten your mood. That usually helps me when it’s break time.”

Sparks - “Jinmay said she wants to relax not to be even more bored Gibson.”

Gibson - “I’ll have you know Sparks that my experiment isn’t boring!”

Kari - “Okay that’s enough guys.”

They saw Kari coming down wearing her regular clothes. However, she looked a little stress and tired. Even her hair was still messy which was odd because her hair is usually combed after training and battle. 

Sparks- “You okay Blondie?”

Kari - “Yeah why do you ask?”

Chiro - “Well it just that you look exhausted.”

Antauri - “Chiros right Kari. Perhaps you should meditate with me to relax you.”

Kari - “No it’s okay I’m fine.”

Jinmay - “So uh Kari, how did you get your powers?”

Kari - “Actually I was born with them. I had a little trouble controlling them and it was scary.”

Chiro - “It’s Okay Kari, thanks to us your powers are becoming more stable and stronger.”

Nova - “Plus you’re a great member to the team.”

Unknowingly to the Monkey Team, Jinmay got even more jealous and the gem flowed causing her to get green stripes on her arm, face, and legs. 

()()()()()()()

They were back in the training room and Nova and Antauri was setting up the machine. They decided to go back into training, but Kari offered to train again. Right now, they were waiting for Kari and Jinmay who was taking a little long to get ready. 

Otto - “I wonder what’s taking the girls so long?”

Sparks - “Well you know how girls are, getting pretty and dolled up making sure their hair looked nice like Nova does- “

Nova threw a wrench at Sparks’ head and it knock him to the ground.

Nova - “I do not do that!”

They saw Kari came down in her fighting clothes. 

Kari - “Sorry guys, I had a little trouble finding my fighting clothes until I found them on my bed. It does smell nice and feel softer.”

Gibson - “Oh that was courtesy of me. I noticed they looked a little dirty, so I washed them for you.”

Sparks - “Heh, Dr. Brain strain is also Mr. Neat freak.”

Gibson - “Oh nonsense I’m not a neat freak, I just enjoy things being clean. I also prefer Doctor instead of Mister.”

Otto - “Kari maybe you shouldn’t train this time.”

Kari - “Why? I’m okay.”

Antauri - “Today you looked tired and stressed. You need to rest a while.”

Kari - “Don’t worry about it I’m fine.”

Then Jinmay came down and everybody was surprised with her recent look. Even her face looked like one of those depressed emo kids.

Chiro - “Jinmay are you okay?”

Jinmay - “Yes why?”

Nova - “Well you look...different.”

Jinmay - “Yeah I got a recent look. So, what?”

Chiro - “Well you do look nice.”

Jinmay - “Yeah whatever. Let’s just get the training over with.”

Chiro was shocked that Jinmay acted like that. She would never act so mean and emotionless. There was something wrong with her. 

Sparks - “How bout we make this training a little more interesting?”

Kari - “Like what?”

Sparks - “We can make it into a contest. Whoever finishes first, wins.”

Kari - “That sounds fun.”

Jinmay - “Fine.”

Nova - “Okay ready? Set? Go!”

The machine and Jinmay and Kari began training and racing at the same time. Kari was doing good but was slowing down a bit due to feeling tired, but she doesn’t want to admit. She dodges the lasers and saws that was coming at her. Jinmay on the other hand, was going fast and almost catching up to Kari. She doesn’t know why but she just had this feeling inside and gets mad that Kari was better at her. Kari and Jinmay was neck at neck but unfortunately for Jinmay, Kari won and finished first. 

Otto - “Wait a Go Kari!”

Antauri - “That was mighty impressive Kari.”

Gibson - “Yes you were fantastic.”

Nova - “That was awesome!”

Chiro - “You were great Kari.”

Then they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Jinmay with light green energy around her. This was scaring the team, especially Chiro. Jinmay was slamming her fists on the ground and it was damaging the floor. 

Chiro - “Whoa Jinmay!”

Sparks - “What’s happening?!”

Jinmay - “THIS ISN'T FAIR!! KARI IS BETTER THAN ME AT EVERYTHING!!”

Jinmay’s hand turned into a cannon and began shooting green energy balls at the team. Luckily, they dodge it, but Kari was panting and fell on her knees. Jinmay saw this and summon her cannon again. 

Jinmay - “Not so tough are you Wolf Girl?”

Jinmay shoot a green energy ball at her but Antauri quickly swoop up Kari and put her behind the boxes that the team were hiding from. They looked scared and worried about Kari who was panting hard.

Gibson - “Great scot she’s having a panic attack! You guys take care of Jinmay and I’ll help Kari.”

They nodded and saw Jinmay looking for Kari. 

Nova - “Boom Boom Wake Up!”

Nova punched her fists on the ground and it knocked Jinmay on her back. Chiro ran up to her, sat on her stomach to face her and said:

Chiro - “Jinmay you need to stop this! This isn’t like you.”

Jinmay got angry and pushed Chiro off her. She stood up and summoned both hand cannons. 

Jinmay - “I DON'T CARE! YOU LIKE KARI BETTER THAN ME!!”

She began firing the cannons, but the team dodge it again. 

Sparks - “Why is she acting so crazy!?”

Chiro - “I don’t know I mean she been like this ever since *realized something* the necklace! The necklace that she’s wearing is making her act so bad. We have to get it off her.”

Sparks - “No problem Kid.”

Sparks jumped up and shouted: 

Sparks - “Magna-Tingler Blast!”

He began shooting at Jinmay and she covered her face to block the attack. 

Otto - “Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!”

He began going toward Jinmay, but she grabbed him trying to stop the spin. They were both struggling because how strong they were.

Otto - “Chiro now!”

Chiro - “Chiro’s Spiro!”

He shot the lightning bolt aiming at Jinmay’s necklace. However, Jinmay pushes Otto out of the way and dodge the attack.

Jinmay - “I'M STRONGER THAN YOU AND THAT STUPID KARI!!”

Jinmay was about to shoot her cannon but Nova shouted:

Nova - “Lady Tomahawk!”

She slammed her fists on the ground and it made Jinmay jumped in the air. Chiro used his lightning bolt again and this time, he managed to strike at the strings of the necklace and it was off Jinmay’s neck. The green streaks were gone and Jinmay was back to normal and Chiro’s caught her in his arms. The necklace was on the ground and Jinmay was unconscious. 

()()()()()()()

Then Jinmay woke up and saw that she was in the med bay laying down on the table. She sat up and rubbed her head. 

Chiro - “Jinmay you’re okay!”

Jinmay - “Yeah I am... What happened? Where’s Kari?”

Kari - “Right here.”

She saw that Kari was in the med bay too but in her regular clothes. She was all better thanks to Gibson. 

Jinmay - “I’m so sorry Kari. I don’t know what came over me.”

Gibson - “I’ll gladly explained that: the necklace you were wearing, the gem feeds on a person's envy. It makes them unstable and powerful to the point they won’t rest until the person they envy is gone.”

Chiro - “Skeleton King must have created that gem.”

Jinmay - “I just can’t believe that I did that.”

Nova - “Hey it’s not your fault Jinmay you didn’t know.”

Antauri - “Now we need be extra careful on what we pick up when we go to space.”

Kari - “Also I want to say sorry for not resting and over doing it. I just didn’t want to look weak.”

Antauri - “There’s nothing wrong with resting occasionally Kari. It can actually help you get stronger and feel less stress.”

Kari - “You’re right and I guess it doesn’t kill me to meditate occasionally.”

Jinmay - “Kari I’m really sorry for what I did. I admit I was a little jealous of you and your powers.”

Kari - “It’s Okay Jinmay. To be honest I was jealous that you can do all these cool robot things.”

Sparks - “Now that the water been under the bridge how about we get something to eat?”

Chiro - “That’s sound good!”

Jinmay - “I would like that a lot! Especially with a new friend.”

Kari - “Aw thanks Jinmay.”

Jinmay - “No problem Kari.”

Hope you all like it!


	4. Monkey Fire

Jinmay still stood with the team for a while. She decided to take a break from finding her origins and just spend time with her friends. Right now, she and the others were just in Gibson's classroom waiting for test results. It was another one of his classroom knowledge test and he was now passing out the graded tests.

Gibson - "Antauri nice work!"

Antauri saw that he gotten an A+ on his test and smiled.

Antauri - "Thank you Gibson."

Gibson - "Chiro excellent job but I feel like you can do a little better."

Chiro saw that he gotten a B- on his test.

Chiro - "Oh well at least I got a passing grade."

Sparks - "Augh What?! I got a D-?!"

Gibson - "I'm sorry Sparks but half of these questions you answer wrong, you got right half on the other but didn't show your work, and the last one you just threw a crude drawing of me!"

Sparks - "You can't blame a guy for expressing himself through art."

Gibson rolled his eyes and to Nova and Otto. They both got an A which they were happy about. Then he went to Kari and Jinmay.

Gibson - "Jinmay brilliant work!"

Jinmay saw that she got an A+.

Jinmay - "Oh wow! That's great!"

Gibson - "Kari, I say you have been improving a lot lately."

He handed Kari her paper and saw that she got a B-.

Gibson - "But I would appreciate if you show your work, so you can get more credit."

Kari - "Okay no problem."

Gibson walk passed her, and Kari blushed. She hasn't told anybody this, but she has a secret crush on Gibson ever since she first came on the team. Sure, there are sometimes she have trouble understanding the big fancy words he uses but he was sweet and loyal to his friends. Plus, he would always help her out when there is trouble.

Antauri - "Now that we complete the science exams, perhaps we can now move on to the villain's charts. We can show Kari and Jinmay who to look out for."

Chiro - "Good idea Antauri."

()()()()()()()

Gibson set up the screen and Otto got some popcorn and was happily munching them.

Nova - "We just going over the villains Otto not watching a movie."

Otto - "I know but I'm still hungry."

Sparks - "Do we have to do this?"

Jinmay - "Well we do have to know who the bad guys are."

Kari - "Yeah I mean looks can be tricky."

Gibson - "Alright settle down everybody. Now since Kari and Jinmay are still new members are the team, we need to go over our villains list."

Chiro - "That's right. I mean you girls both know about Skeleton King?"

Both Girls - "Yes."

Chiro - "Good but he got a lot more lackeys."

Gibson - "Like him for example."

Gibson showed a picture of Sakko.

Kari - "Who's that?"

Antauri - "That's Sakko. He is one of the Skeleton King's henchman."

Jinmay - "Yeah he was controlling me like if I was a puppet."

Kari - "I can't believe something so small and adorable can be so evil."

Gibson - "It's not just Skeleton King's henchman that you girls need to watch out for, even the citizen of Shuggarzoom can be villains. Like him:"

Gibson showed a picture of Gyrus Krinkle.

Jinmay - "Who's that guy?"

Nova - "Gyrus Krinkle hypnotized us believing that he was Chiro and try to make us destroy the real Chiro."

Chiro - "I still can't believe he wore that stupid costume that looked like me."

Antauri - "He's also a genius inventor."

Kari - "Oh yeah I heard about that guy. My boss told me how creepy he was. Like a stalker."

Otto - "He's also crazy to the point that rabid squirrels seem saner than him."

Gibson - "Well that's one way to say it Otto. Girls, the next slide I'm about to show happened to be one of our most dangerous foes."

Gibson pressed the slide button and it showed Mandarin.

Jinmay - "Whoa! Who's that?"

Chiro - "Mandarin. He's a former member of the Monkey Team before me."

Nova - "He was also a big fat jerk."

Sparks - "We had to kick him out because he wanted to take over Shuggarzoom."

Jinmay - "Take Over Shuggarzoom? Isn't that what you guys normally do?"

Antauri - "No Jinmay. We protect Shuggarzoom because it's our job. We have no desire to take over the city."

Sparks - "Yeah he wanted to take over the city because he thought he was better than everybody else."

Then they heard some moans. They turned around and saw Kari holding her head and stomach. The team looked considered for her.

Otto - "You ok Kari?"

Kari - "Umm yeah I just gotta go to the bathroom."

()()()()()()()

Kari quickly went to bathroom and began to wash her face with water. It made her feel a little better, but she still felt that sickness in her. It just came out of nowhere and it was weird.

Kari - "What the heck was that?"

Then the flashback of the fire that killed her parents came back in her head. She let out a small pain scream because it always brings back that painful memory of the day her parents were killed by that person. Then she heard a knock on the door and she quickly dried her face with the towel and open the door and it was Gibson.

Gibson - "Is everything alright Kari? I heard you let out a scream."

Kari - "O-Oh I'm fine Gibson. I just had a small headache I-is all."

Gibson - "Well alright but you should say something if there's something physically wrong."

Kari - "Don't worry I will."

Gibson - "Very Well then. Now that you are better we did want to show you and Jinmay something else."

()()()()()()()()

In a room, Otto was creating a new machine and it was finished. The machine was two robot boots with wires connected on the bottom of the floor and hanging from the ceiling was two robot gloves. There was also goggles connected to the ceiling by wires.

Sparks - "What did you made Otto? Video game?"

Otto - "I wish but no. This is a new movement machine that can only one person can control the entire Super Robot just in case if the rest of the team is busy kicking bad guys butts or knocked out."

Antauri - "It is an excellent idea Otto. It can also keep the Robot safe from villains' harm."

Nova - "How do you use this thing anyway?"

Otto - "It's simple: Chiro would you like to test it out for me?"

Chiro - "Oh sure."

He put the robot boots, goggles, and gloves on. When Otto pushed the button on the side, Chiro saw the sky and buildings. He even looked down and saw the Super Robot's legs.

Chiro - "Whoa this is amazing!"

Otto - "Yep! You can see everything the Super Robot sees. Try moving its arms."

Chiro raises his left arm up, and the Robot's left arm moved up.

Chiro - "This is incredible!"

Gibson - "Nice work Otto. I have to say it's quite amazing."

Antauri - "Indeed."

Jinmay - "But we should be careful with it. Don't want it to go haywire."

Sparks - "Hey relax Jinmay everything will be fine."

Kari - "Is it okay we go get something to eat?"

Nova - "Now that does sound like promising idea."

Chiro - "Yeah I can grab a bite."

The team left but as soon they left the room, there was an evil laughter hidden in the room.

()()()()()()()()

After getting some food at Hover Burgers, the team began to walk back to the Super Robot. However, they noticed that the Super Robot was gone!

Chiro - "The Super Robot is gone!"

Kari - "But how can somebody has got it? I mean I thought only team members can go inside the robot."

Then they heard citizens screaming in the northeast side of the city. They quickly follow it and saw the Super Robot attacking the city!

Otto - "I don't believe it!"

Nova - "Why is it doing this?"

Sparks - "This is weird I mean it doesn't just go on by itself."

Gibson - "Unless somebody is controlling the Super Robot!"

Chiro - "Alright Monkey Team! We gotta get inside the Robot to try and calm it down."

Kari - "But Wait! I don't have my fighting clothes and bow and arrow. I can't fight without them!"

Otto - "Here Kari! Put this is on your shirt."

He threw a badge at Kari and she caught it. She quickly presses it and the next thing she knows, she in her fighting clothes and have her weapons.

Kari - "Wow! Thanks Otto."

Otto - "No problem Kari. Now we gotta get inside the Super Robot."

Jinmay - "But how? I mean it's going nuts!"

Kari - "I got an idea!"

()()()()()()()()

While the Robot was busy attacking the town, the team was flying with their jet packs, (expect for Kari who was being carried by Jinmay due to not having a jetpack) and landed on top a building. Kari tied a long rope on her arrow and shoot it at the back of the Robot. The team began to climb on the rope while trying to keep their balance. Once they made it to the back to the Robot, Gibson drilled a hole in the back and they managed to get inside.

Sparks - "You think it's some bandits controlling the robot?"

Otto - "Maybe somebody using my invention I made!"

Jinmay - "Then that's the room we gotta go to!"

Suddenly, they saw that some of the training weapons was being used in the inside.

Nova - "Look like we are doing our training early."

Lasers began to shoot them and they all managed to dodge them. Then saws were forming in the floor and they quickly jump up and they form back into the ground.

Otto - "I guess having saws in the ground wasn't a clever idea huh?"

Nova - "Oh you think?!"

Antauri - "No time for an argument Monkey Team. We need to keep going!"

They quickly began to run to see who's controlling the Super Robot. Then a flame shooter was shot, and they ducked. However, Chiro saw that Kari was frozen in shock in the spot she was standing and kept staring into the fire. Chiro remembered what happened the last time Kari's reaction whenever she saw fire.

Chiro - "Kari come on!"

But Kari was too frozen in shocked. She felt like she couldn't move like if her feet were glued to the ground. The fire reminded Kari of what happened to her parents. Kari couldn't see a rocket bomb aiming at her, but she felt like somebody pushed her out of the way which caused her to snap out of it. Kari saw that Chiro got her to safety.

Chiro - "You Okay Kari?"

Kari - "Yeah...I'm fine."

Kari gasps because she saw more Rocket bombs coming straight at them.

Gibson - "Spin Shocker!"

The spin shocker managed to blow up half of the rocket bombs.

Antauri - "Claw disruptor!"

Thanks to Antauri, all the rocket bombs but the Super Robot was still acting chaotic.

Jinmay - "How do we keep the robot from attacking the city?"

Chiro - "Maybe we can try to slow it down by controlling it our self!"

Gibson - "Ah excellent idea Chiro! That way we can slow down the robot from controlling the city."

Chiro - "Alright me and the team will go and into our battle parts, Jinmay you will be on the eye of the main computer you can guide us and make sure nobody gets hurt. Kari you go into the room and try to stop whosoever controlling the robot. If you need help just call us or Jinmay."

Kari - "Me? Are you sure? I never did my first solo battle against an enemy. Like with Tetch was different because it only lasted like 5 minutes."

Sparks - "Don't worry Blondie you will be fine."

Otto - "Yeah your strong!"

Nova - "You can do this Kari!"

Antauri - "You're a strong member Kari."

Gibson - "I believe in you Kari."

Jinmay - "You can do this!"

Chiro - "We all believe in you Kari."

Kari smiled and now have confidence that she can do this fight alone.

Kari - "Alright good luck guys!"

Chiro - "Good luck Kari!"

()()()()()()()()

Kari ran down the hallway to go to stop who's ever controlling the Robot. She was a little nervous, but she knows that she can do it thanks to her friends. She made it, but the door was locked so Kari used her claws and push the door opened. She saw it was some hooded figure controlling the robot. However, he seems to have trouble controlling it thanks to the Monkey Team in their battle pods controlling the robot themselves.

Kari - "Hey stop that!"

The hooded figure turned around and saw Kari.

Hooded Figure - "Ah a wolf that's a new one."

Kari - "You better stop attacking the city or I'll make you stop!"

Hooded Figure - "I like to see you try Wolf Brat!"

The hooded figure pushed a button on the glove and some flamethrowers came out and shot some fire at Kari. Kari quickly dodge them and was panting but knew that she had to focus on her mission.

Hooded Figure - "How you like to be cooked medium rare?"

Kari - "I prefer fire hood on a stick!"

She ran to the hooded figure and shouted:

Kari - "but the flamethrower shot some more fire and she kept on running away from them.

Hooded Figure - "Aw the little puppy is afraid of fire."

Kari was scared, but she knew she can't let her fear get in the way. She saw her bow and arrow on the ground and quickly ran toward them. But unfortunately, the flamethrower shot fire and there was a line of fire around Kari's now and arrow.

Hooded Figure - "Try getting that Wolf Brat!"

Kari was scared and to her, the fire look like it was getting bigger. But she knew that she needed to get it to protect her friends. With confidence, she grabbed the bow and arrow without getting burn and shot the arrow that cut the left glove wire.

Hooded Figure - "You will pay for this!"

The flamethrower began to shoot fireballs. Kari dodge them and shot two arrows that snapped the right glove and left boot wires. All she needed to do was shoot the goggles and right boot wire. However, before she was able to shoot the two arrows her hand got burn by fire thanks to the flamethrower.

Hooded Figure - "Look like you are useless without your little toys girly."

Kari - *pained* "No... I'm…. not!"

Despite the pain, she managed shoot the two arrows and it cut the last two remaining wires. The Hooded Figure was no longer in control of the Super Robot.

Hooded Figure - "NOOO!"

Kari jumped on top of the hooded figure and began to punch him in the face. She used her claws and scratch the hood but once the hood was scratched off, it revealed that it was Mandarin! Kari was confused because it was another monkey, and then suddenly, the flashback of her parents' death came.

Kari was running away with the Wolf clothes and weapons she was handed. She kept dodging the fire and saw the figure that was destroying her home. It was orange and looked like a monkey! He was laughing Evilly and send his minions to keep destroying the house and setting fire.

Kari then was shocked that this monkey was the one who left the permanent tragedy in her life. The one who caused her to have a fear of fire. The one who murdered her parents. It was all this monkey fault!

Kari - "It was you! You ruined everything!"

She banged Mandarin's head by pulling his shoulders up and slamming his head on the ground.

Mandarin - "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kari - "The fire! The destruction! You killed my parents! IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Kari was full of rage. kept on banging Mandarin's head on the ground. Tears was in her eyes as she was attacking Mandarin.

Kari - "Give them back! Give me back my parents you monsters! *getting tired and weaker* Give then...back...Give them back…"

"Kari!"

Mandarin saw that it was his former teammate and Chiro. Seeing this chance, he pushed Kari off him, and climbed on the wall and opening a wall.

Mandarin - "See you later my former friends and my hairless twin! My master has something plan for you!"

He escapes laughing and flying out of the Super Robot.

Sparks - "Hey!"

Antauri - "Let him go Sparks, we will be ready for him next time."

Gibson - "At least the Robot is in our control."

Otto - "Kari your hand! It's all cooked up."

Kari - "It doesn't matter…"

Chiro - "Kari! Why did you let Mandarin get away! You could of kick his butt."

Kari - "He did it...Chiro…"

Chiro - "Yeah escapes because you let him! We could of capture him!"

Antauri - "Chiro that's enough."

Kari then fell on her knees worrying her friends

Nova - "What's the matter Kari?"

Kari - "That Monkey was there! He killed my parents!"

Kari broke down into tears. She normally hates crying in front of people, but she didn't care because she just found out the ugly truth about what happened to her parents. Chiro and the rest of the team looked at her with sympathize looks especially Chiro. He felt guilty for yelling at her earlier not realizing the pain she was going through. Kari continue crying until she felt somebody hugged her and it was Chiro. He was hugging her tightly.

Chiro - "It's okay Kari and I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I understand about losing family."

Kari then felt the Monkey Team and Jinmay also hugging her.

Nova - "You have nothing to worry about Kari.

Otto - "Yeah we will be there for you."

Gibson - "No matter what happens."

Sparks - "Because we will also protect you."

Antauri - "I know it hard because you lost your family, but we are your new family now."

Jinmay - "We promise that Kari."

Kari then felt like tears of joy coming out of her eyes this time. While it's hard to let go of the pain, she has her new family to help guide and protect her. She hugged them back and wipe the tears.

Kari - "Thank you guys. For everything."

Chiro - "No problem Kari. We should get some rest I mean we did had a long day."

Otto - "Yeah and I gotta fix the wires."

Gibson - "Yes you should make sure that only team members use it Otto. In the meantime, we should get that hand

()()()()()()()()()

That night Kari was in her pajamas and getting ready for bed. Her hand was all wrapped up thanks to Gibson and should be better in a week. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Kari - "Come in."

The door opened, and it was Gibson.

Kari - "O-Oh hi Gibson."

Gibson - "I just wanted to see if you and your hand was feeling better."

Kari - "Yes it's feeling fine thank you. I'm also feeling better after the battle."

Gibson - "I know you are upset with what Mandarin did and I understand the pain you are going through. Believe me he caused my friends a lot of pain."

Kari - "Really?"

Gibson - "Yes he would go too far in training and nearly kill us. He even wanted to rule Shuggarzoom because he believe that he was better than everybody else."

Kari - "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. It still hurts me that he did that."

Gibson - "Thanks but you shouldn't worry about the past too much. What matter is the future and you need to keep going no matter how hard things get."

Kari - "Oh thanks Gibson."

Gibson then hugged Kari which was shocking because Gibson wasn't normally the hugging type of person. Kari hugged Gibson back beside her blushing and liking it.

Gibson - "I figure you could use the hug after today's battle."

Kari - "Thank you. You're a good friend."

Gibson - "No problem Kari. Now get some rest."

Gibson left the room and Kari felt happy. She turns off the light and then crawled into bed and took out a picture of her parents under the pillows. She smiled and kissed it and went to sleep vowing that she would keep on living for their sake and hope to one day find Mandarin again and battle him for what he did.

Hope you all like it!


	5. Thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long been busy with life XP
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is the Thingy episode (one of my favorite episodes) and it will have my OC Kari in it.
> 
> So relax and enjoy the story!

The Hyperforce was on Ranger 7: also known as the Shuggarzoom's moon. They were mining for fuel rocks for the Super Robot. It was running low since their last battle and needed some fuel rocks. 

Kari - “Um isn’t there any other places we can go to get some fuel rocks? Like somewhere colorful and pretty? This place look boring and depressing.”

Antauri - “This is the only place that have fuel rocks Kari.”

Kari - “Yeah but this is getting boring.”

Otto - “Aw it’s not so bad Kari. Know what I like about Ranger 7? The peace and quiet."

Unfortunately, the quiet was interrupted by Nova using her skills to shatter a large rock into pebbles and refining them into beautiful gemstones. Kari’s eyes widen in amazement. 

Kari - “Wow! It looked like a corundum and a quartz stone!”

Gibson - “I say Kari, I didn’t know you have knowledge of gemstones.”

Kari - “Yes. My mother taught me about these gems. She loved jewelry.”

Kari smiled and remembered how her mother would buy different kind of jewelry all the time. She taught Kari about different kinds of gems, their rarity, and even their value. 

Chiro - “Quiet? I agree with Kari, this place is so boring.”

Sparks came with a mining cart as Kari was putting in some of the gems. 

Sparks - “A lifeless moon ain't fun, Kid? Come on. Just look at all the rocks.”

Gibson - “Indeed. Each is a geological wonder, just waiting to be converted into much need robot fuel."

Nova - “Uh what do that mean in English Gibson?”

Antauri used his psychokinesis to grab the stone from Gibson and moved it into the cart. He smiled and answered Nova’s question:

Antauri - "I believe the point that Gibson is trying to make is that we can find excitement anywhere. Even somewhere uninhabited."

Chiro - “If this place is uninhabited, what is that?"

At the bottom of the cliff was small, blue fuzzball. It was a very cute little critter. The creature purred at us. It caught Nova's attention, as she threw a large refined rock toward the mine cart. But she missed and hit Sparx. The rock bounced off Sparx's head and hit a nearby rock formation. The formation gave out and created an avalanche.

Nova - “Oops!”

Chiro - “Avalanche!”

Antauri, Gibson and Kari used their rocket packs to get out of the way. However the avalanche was gonna attack the little critter. The little guy was too scared to move.

 

Kari - “It’s going to hit the little guy!”

Chiro - “Don’t worry, Hyperforce Go!"

Antauri used his psychokinesis to block the avalanches path. A few rocks slipped away from him.

 

Nova - “Boom Boom Wake Up!"

She punched the rocks into smaller pebbles.

Otto - “Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

Otto summoned his saws and fired an energy attack at a few more rocks. The rocks exploded into smaller pebbles.

Sparks - “Magna-Tingler Blast.”

A few more incoming rocks were vaporized by the attack. More rocks came down and Gibson was able to dig a hole and the rocks rested inside thanks to his drills. However, one of the rocks got lucky and bounced toward the creature. 

Kari - “Wolf Howl!”

Purple sonic energy came out of Kari’s mouth and it blasted the rocks into pieces but they were still too big. 

Chiro - “Thunder Punch!”

Chiro punched the remained rocks and they broke into pebbles. The little guy was safe, but it backed away and was whimpering in fear. Chiro was going closer to the little guy.

Gibson - “Careful. That creature could be dangerous."

Chiro gently kneel down to the little guy who was still scared.

Chiro - “It's okay, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you."

The creature smiled, leaped into his arms and licked Chiro’s helmet with light pink saliva. Then it jumped to Kari’s arm and did the same to her and she giggled.

Kari - “Aw it’s so cute!”

Chiro - “It's friendly too. Hey, you know what I'm thinking?"

Gibson - *waved his arm* - “Oh no. We are not bringing that thing into the Super Robot."

The little guy then jumped to Nova who licked her face.

Nova - *giggled* “It is kinda cute."

Then it jumped to Otto who licked him.

Otto - “Probably won't eat much. And you gotta love slobber."

The little guy jumped to Sparks and it licked him.

Sparks - *chuckled* “Come on. The furball won't take up much space."

Then it jumped to Antauri and licked him. Unlike the others, didn’t faze Antauri. 

Antauri - “And this will only be temporary."

Kari - “Yeah until we find his home. It hard to live in a place like this and can’t stay here by itself.”

Chiro - “Yeah I agree with Kari.”

The little guy turned its attention to Gibson, and leaped towards him. However Gibson was keeping him away because he find his drool to be disgusting. He hates gross things like that.

Gibson - “Just keep it away from me."

Then for some strange reason, the creature released some dust on Gibson and causing him to sneeze, letting go of the little guy. It leaped on top of Chiro's head. 

Gibson - “And give it a bath.”

()()()()()()()()

After refueling the Super Robot, it began to fly in space heading back to Shuggazoom City. Chiro was Kari was giving the little guy a bath while Gibson was washing his face. The little guy seem to be enjoying the bath since it kept on making happy purring noise.

Kari - “What do you think we should name it?”

Gibson - “Don’t name it anything. It doesn’t belong to us.”

Chiro - “Well we have to call it something….Oh! What about Thingy?”

Kari - “Aww that’s cute!”

Gibson - “Hm. I’m going to my lab. Like I mention before, kept that creature away from me.”

Gibson left to go work in his lab. Kari and Chiro dried Thingy and began to play with him in the main room. Chiro then decided to use a holographic projector to play with Thingy. Thingy jumped through the holographic orb and hit the wall.

 

Chiro - “Thingy, you whoob. It's just a hologram. Try this!”

He used the remote to morph the orb to look like a Monkey head. It made Kari laughed and Thingy smiled and chased after it. 

Chiro - “Come on. Get that monkey."

Thingy bounced and made its way into Gibson's lab. This made Kari worried because she knows how Gibson can get if somebody bothers him in his lab.

Kari - “Uh oh Chiro! He’s in Gibson’s lab.”

Chiro - *nervously* “I’m pretty sure Thingy won’t be too much of a bother to Gibson.”

However, Chiro was proven wrong when there was a crash and an explosion. Thingy came out and hid behind Chiro as Gibson came out covered in smoke and looked mad. 

Chiro - “Aw come on Gibson, it was an accident!”

Gibson - “I’m not so sure. *showed him and Kari pictures with his scanner* According to my ongoing analysis, that creature is a new monster species. It's already damage our computer cables and clogged the ventilation system with its filthy hair! It could be trying to destroy us."

Chiro - “What? Thingy is harmless. *looked behind Thingy* Aren't you, Thingy?"

However Thingy was gone which scared Chiro a little.

Kari - “Uh Chiro?”

Kari pointed to a wall and Thingy came out from a small duct. Chiro quickly ran to the little critter. Kari saw how Gibson was giving them the “I told you so” look on his face. 

Kari - “Oh come on Gibson. Just because Thingy is a little wild doesn’t mean he’s evil. I mean how can something so cute can be so evil? Like Chiro said, Thingy is harmless.”

Gibson still looked doubtful and saw a piece of Thingy’s hair. He picked it up and looked at it.

Gibson - “Harmless? Hmm... I'll find out for certain."

He went back to his lab to do research on Thingy.

()()()()()()()()()

In the Training room, everybody was waiting for Kari except for Gibson who was in his lab. Kari came down in her fighting clothes looking a bit bummed down. 

Sparks - “Hey what’s wrong Blondie Locks? You usually look excited when it’s training time.”

Kari - “My bow and arrow is all chewed up and drooled on thanks to Thingy.”

Otto - “Aw don’t worry about it Kari, I will fix it for you later.”

Antauri - “In the meantime, we should start our training.”

A pillar rose from the ground an summoned weapons, ready to be used.

Antauri - *as he was dodging the weapons* “As you can see, the weapons reflex trainer is designed to keep on our toes. Or off them, as the case may be. So, who wants to-"

Nova - “Me first!” 

Nova ran toward the simulation and weapons started attacking, but she dodged with ease. Kari also joined Nova and also began to dodge the attack with ease. 

Nova - “This is gonna be way too easy.”

Kari - “Yeah I mean I can do this with one hand tied behind my back.” 

Antauri typed on the control console and the red lasers started firing at Nova. Nova and Kari was still able to dodge with ease.

Nova - “So, got anything a little more challenging?”

Kari - “Yeah I mean a two year old can do this.”

Antauri pressed a button, but the console sparked in response. Antauri gasped and stepped back from the console. More weapon pillars rose and were ready to attack the team which scared and shocked them.

 

Chiro - “Something tells me this isn't part of the training exercise."

The weapons attacked Chiro, the Monkeys and Kari. Luckily, they jumped into action to take them out. Nova took out the first pillar. A stray drill was about to surprise her, but Sparx took it out with his magnet.

Kari - “Energy kick!”

Purple energy formed on Kari’s foot and managed to kicked a hole in the pillar. However she didn’t noticed a laser was about to hit her. 

Otto - “Watch out Kari!”

Before she can turn around, Otto pushed her out the way getting her to safety. Then Antauri shouted:

Antauri - “Faze and Daze!”

He phased through the pillar and destroyed the pillar from the inside. Otto and Chiro destroyed the last two pillars. Then every pillar was either turnt off or was destroyed. The team was panting and Kari looked a little freak out. 

Otto - “You okay Kari?”

Kari - “Yeah...It just that it was so brutal!”

Nova - “Yeah I mean, that was challenging.”

Kari - “Yeah I never done anything like that in my life. It was really scary I mean we could of been killed.”

Chiro - “Uh hate to interrupt but have anybody seen Thingy?"

The control console started making noises. The button panel bounced off to reveal Thingy inside, covered in wires. Thingy blushed sheepishly and the Monkey's looked at Chiro and Kari with mad looks.

Kari - “Aw come on guys Thingy didn’t mean it.”

Chiro - “Yeah he just needs a little house training is all.”

Then Gibson appeared on the central computer.

Gibson - “Monkey Team, I've just made a startling discovery. And it's related to that 'Thingy'."

Before he could turn off the transmission, an alarm went off and sealed Gibson inside his lab.

Computer - “Warning: Airlock breach!"

Gibson - “Huh? Wh-What's going on?"

Computer - “Outer Door opening. You maybe pulled into outer space. And your doom."

The Outer Door opens and it began to suck everything out. Gibson tried to hold on to a pole, but his gripped wasn’t tight enough and he ended up hitting his head on the door knocking him unconscious and was out the door floating in space. Chiro, Thingy and the rest of the team watched in horror of what happened to their friend.

Chiro - “Gibson!”

Kari - “Oh no! We have to do something!”

Chiro - “We will head to our station, Kari you stay here with the main computer.”

Kari - “Right!”

Chiro and the other monkeys went to their stations, even Thingy went with them to their stations. They saw Gibson was still unconscious and floating in space. 

Chiro - “We've got a Monkey overboard! Let's turn it around, Team.”

Sparks - “Roger Chiro!”

Antauri - “We're closing on his position."

All of a sudden, the foot thrusters stopped working and the energy went down.

Nova - “We've lost the foot thrusters!"

Otto - “Propulsion power is gone!"

Chiro - “Antauri, engage tractor beam."

Antauri tried to engage the tractor beam, but unfortunately, it too didn’t work. The power shut down and everything.

Antauri - “Sorry, Chiro. It appears someone has had a busy day."

Then Kari spoke through the speaker. 

Kari - “Chiro! Bad news, the main computer stopped working. I can’t get it to do anything.”

Chiro looked at Thingy, who looked at Chiro sadly. Then Gibson was floating near the Super Robot.

Nova - “He's drifting out of range!"

Chiro - “Sparks, can you get him?”

Sparks - “Of course I can. *to himself* At least I think I can.”

Sparks move the left arm and expand the fingers to be longer. The Robot managed to grabbed Gibson

Sparks - “I got him.”

()()()()()()()()()

Sparks managed to get Gibson back inside the Super Robot and got him into the medical bay. Antauri, Chiro and Kari were checking on him who was in the recovery tubes with the machine healing his injury.

Kari - “You think he will be okay?”

Chiro - “Just a bump on the head. He'll be okay.”

Antauri - “Unfortunately, I could not say the same for the Robot. We have multiple system failures. We're not going anywhere for now."

Kari - “So what’s going to happen now?”

Antauri - “We Do need to fix up the Super Robot. Then need to lock up Thingy.”

Kari - “No! You can’t do that, he just a little harmless creature. He didn’t mean any trouble.”

Chiro - “We know but it’s for the best Kari. I mean because of him, the Super Robot is all messed up and Gibson is hurt.”

Antauri - “Chiro is right Kari. Unless we want Thingy to destroy more of the Robot, we have to keep him locked up and figure out why is he doing this.”

Kari - “Oh alright. Is it okay I stay here and watch Gibson?”

Chiro - “Sure Kari. Let us know if anything happens.”

Kari - “I will.”

Chiro and Antauri left the Med Bay leaving Kari alone with Gibson. Kari sadly watched Gibson in the recovering tube until she smelled something powdery and bitter. She didn’t want to leave Gibson, but the foul smell was irking Kari to the point that she just had to figure out what the smell was. Kari left a few feet away from Gibson and looked at a microscope and saw something on it. Kari looked at it, and saw that it was Thingy’s fur and was some green powder stuff was on it. Kari zoomed in and saw that the green powder look like little Skeleton King faces.

Kari - “No...it couldn’t!”

Luckily she saw a mini library room and she ran in it and found the book she was looking for: Supernatural Viruses. Kari flipped through the pages and saw what she found: The powder was called “Prodigium Virus.”

Kari - *reading it* “Prodigium Virus can be created by a dark evil force and it can be spread by sprayed on animals or furry creatures. Organic beings such as humans are immune. However, if one animal is sprayed, it become infected with the virus and cause them to mutate into an Monster and alter their mind into thinking they work for their leader. *finished reading* Wait a minute...Thingy did sprayed some powdery stuff at Gibson...so that means!”

“It exactly what it means Wolf Girl.”

She turned around, and saw Gibson out of the tube and smiling evilly. Before Kari can say anything, Gibson close the door on her and locked the door. Kari began to pound on the door.

Kari - “Gibson! Let me out!”

Gibson - “Of course I’ll let you out. After the destruction of Shuggazoom City is done!”

Gibson laughed and left Kari in the room. Kari kept banging on the door hoping anybody can hear her. It been going on for 10 minutes but nobody can hear her. Then thanks to her good hearing she heard screams and it sound like the others. 

Kari - “Oh no! The virus must of completely effected Gibson! I need to get out of here! But how?! How?! *looks at her badge and hands* oh that’s right, I have wolf powers. Duh!”

Kari pressed her bandage and she was now in her wolf clothes. She summons her wolf clothes and tried to pushed the door open but it didn’t work. Then Kari heard Chiro screaming in horror and realize that she need to hurry so she keep punching the door until it was knocked down. Kari was finally free and heard:

“I wasn’t the only one infected by this disgusting creature!”

She quickly ran out of the Med Bay and her eyes widen in horror: the virus infected Gibson and turn him into an evil mutant monster! The others was trapped in the elevator and he was getting close to Thingy.

Evil Gibson - “There there Thingy. There’s no need to be scared, we are all friends here…”

He summoned his drills which looked darker and bigger. Then Kari shouted:

Kari - “GIBSON STOPPED!”

Evil Gibson stopped and saw Kari free and in her battle suit. 

Evil Gibson - “Ah. I see the Wolf-Girl is free from her little cage.”

Kari - “Leave Thingy alone!”

Evil Gibson - “Oh and do you think you can stop me without your little toys?”

Kari - “I can fight you without my bow and arrow!”

Evil Gibson - “Ha! You’re little powers won’t stop me!”

Kari - *summoned her wolf claws* “I’m warning you!”

Evil Gibson - “Spin Shocker!”

His power came out and it looked bigger and had a black streak. Luckily Kari dodge the attack.

Otto - “Whoa! The Spin Shocker looked so powerful!”

Antauri - “The virus must of affected his powers too making them stronger.”

Kari - “Claw Force!”

Kari scratched the air and three purple wolf claws came out and aimed for Gibson. But he used his drills to shield himself.

Chiro - “Kari be careful!”

Sparks - “Try to knock him out!”

Evil Gibson - “Your friends words are useless like you!”

Kari - “Wolf Howl!”

Purple sonic energy came out of Kari’s mouth and it managed to knocked Gibson down. The gang cheered.

Nova - “Wait a go Kari!”

Antauri - “Tried to get Thingy out of here!”

Kari nodded and went to Thingy’s cage and tried to unlock it. But then all of a sudden, Gibson use his long tail and wrapped Kari in it! 

Nova - “Kari!”

Evil Gibson - “Now I got this worthless dog out of the way, I need to do what I need to do.”

Chiro - “Thingy run!”

Chiro got shocked in the elevator and Thingy was whimpering in fear as Gibson stepped closer to it. Kari was struggling to be free but was wrapped too tight in Gibson’s tail. Gibson laughed evil and summoned his drill and Kari eyes widen in horror. Thinking quickly, she made her fangs grow longer and bite Gibson’s tail hard. Gibson screamed in pain and not only knocked Kari into the ground releasing her, but he did it hard to the point that Kari glasses came off and she was unconscious. 

Chiro - “Kari!!”

This distraction managed to let Thingy out of his cage and escape by making a hole in the wall. 

Evil Gibson - “Ugh! No matter, I’ll catch it eventually!”

Nova - “Wait, which one of us is infected with the virus?”

Evil Gibson - “You all should be! But somehow you all become immune to the virus. I’ll have to dissect you later to learn why.”

He smirked evilly much to the confused of the others. Then Chiro was confused at what Gibson said before that he wasn’t the only one infected by the virus. Then it hit him!

Chiro - “Wait, so when you said that you aren’t the only infected by the virus, you mean?”

Evil Gibson - “Yes! The other that is infected is the most powerful machine among us: The Super Robot!"

Then the outside and the inside of the Super Robot began to corrupted. It started to look like a monster and the inside looked like a jungle. Then Gibson got into his elevator pod and force the others into their station. However, while Gibson made to his station, the others was in theirs but all tied by the vines. 

Evil Gibson - “Skeleton King Robot Monkey Team Destroyer Force Go!"

The now corrupted Super Robot was disengaged and started breaking destruction upon Shuggarzoom City. Gibson was controlling the Robot and was causing destructioning and not caring about the people who was running away in fear and screaming in fear. To him, it’s music to his ears.

Evil Gibson - *laughing* This is quite delightful.”

()()()()()()()()

Kari woke up and her vision was blurry because not only her head hurts, she didn’t have her glasses. Looking quickly saw a blurry blue thing with something black on top of it who let it fall on her lap. With the little good vision she have, Kari realize it was her glasses and put it on. To her horror, she saw the Super Robot is corrupted and causing havoc on the city. Next to her was Thingy.

Kari - “Thingy! You’re safe!”

She hugged Thingy and Thingy licked her covering her in salvia. Kari chuckled and wipe it off and it landed on some part of the Robot turning a little part of it back to normal. Kari gasps in amazement:

Kari - “Thingy! You’re drool! It’s the cure!”

Thingy jumped up and down in joy. 

Kari - “I better called Chiro!”

Just when she was about to go to the main computer, some vines appeared and began wrapped around her legs, making he tripped. Thingy whimpers in fear, but Kari crawled to the computer beside vines behind wrapped around her.

Kari - *struggling* Thingy….Go to...Chiro!”

Thingy nodded and went through the hole he escape from to go to Chiro. Kari struggled to the computer thanks to the vines but she managed to pressed the button and heard Chiro’s muffled. 

Kari - “Chiro can you hear me?”

Chiro - *muffled* “Kari?” *managed to get the vine off his mouth* Kari are you okay?

Kari - “Yes I’m fine. It’s Thingy he’s-“

A vine was wrapped around Kari’s mouth cutting her off and she was brought down on the ground. 

Chiro - “Thingy What’s? Kari! Oh man...Monkey Team. Can you hear me?"

The Monkeys made muffled sounds, to show they were listening.

Evil Gibson - “It's too late, boy. Shuggarzoom is doomed."

Then Thingy came to Chiro’s station and landed on Chiro’s lap.

Chiro - “Thingy! You’re okay.”

Thingy licked the vines that was holding Chiro and he was free. Chiro suddenly realize what Kari tried to tell him before she got cut off. 

Chiro - “It's Thingy! He's the cure. When he licked you, he made you all immune, except for Gibson."

Evil Gibson - *growls* “I should have eliminated that beast when I had the chance!" *evilly smirked* The Robot will deal with you now."

Then Super Robot threw Thingy out and started attacking him. Thingy was able to dodge the lasers, but got cornered. The Super Robot lifted its foot and stepped on Thingy.

Chiro and Kari - “THINGY!!!”

The Monkey team muffled scream believing Thingy got destroyed. But to Gibson surprised and the team relief Thingy survived. However, he entered his large beast form, around the same size as the Robot, and threw it on its back. The Super Robot looked at Thingy and vomited some sort of acid at Thingy. Thingy stepped back, picked up the Robot from the legs and threw it into the nearest building.

Evil Gibson - “Destroy that... That... Thing!"

Gibson fired its rockets at Thingy, but Thingy was unharmed. Thingy roared and fought back. Not wanting Thingy or the Super Robot to get hurt or destroyed, Chiro got an idea on how to solve both problems and cure Gibson. Chiro punched a hole into the Super Robot's torso, so Thingy could see him.

Chiro - "Team, I need you to keep the Robot from attacking Thingy." 

The team tried their best to keep the Robot from attacking them. Even Kari tried her best by pressing the buttons to keep the Robot from flying away or moving.

Evil Gibson - “You filthy primates dare to oppose me!?"

Chiro got out the hologram remote he and Kari played with Thingy earlier and pointed at him who was about to attack the Robot.

Chiro - “Thingy Wait!”

He used the remote and shifted it into Chiro's smiling face. 

Chiro - “It’s me Chiro! Come on, Thingy. Gimme a lick! A nice, big, sloppy lick!"

Thingy smiled and tackled the Super Robot on to its back. He gave the Robot sloppy licks and his saliva traveled throughout the inside of it. The infection was cured and the Robot was back to normal. Even Kari was free and stand up to make sure the team is okay.

Kari - “You guys are alright?”

Nova - “All good!”

Sparks - “All free Blondie!”

Antauri - “The vines are gone.”

Otto - “Gotta love that slobber.”

Evil Gibson - “NO!!”

Chiro - “Yep. And I think it's time you gave it a try, Gibson. Now Kari!”

Kari quickly pressed the button that ejected Gibson out of the Super Robot and landed on to its left hand. Thingy grabbed him and gave him a large lick which grossed him and he was turn back to normal.

Gibson - “Why am I covered in slobber?”

Then he see Thingy in beast form and freaked out. 

Chiro - “Thingy put Gibson back in the Robot!”

Thingy growl in agreement and put Gibson back in the main room. Kari saw that Gibson was back to normal and covered in slobber. 

Kari - “Gibson you’re back!”

She ran toward Gibson and hugged him beside being covering in slobber. Then the team came in and saw Kari putting down Gibson. 

Nova - “Gibson you’re okay!”

She also hugged him beside being covered in slobber. 

Sparks - “Good to have you back Big Brain.”

Antauri - “Indeed. It’s a relief that you’re cured.”

Otto - “Yeah you were really scary!”

Gibson - “What are you talking about?”

Chiro - “You got infected by a virus created by Skeleton King.”

Kari - “It brainwashes you to be Skeleton King minion and tried to destroy the city and us.”

Gibson saw the destruction the fight have left Shuggazoom. He was shocked that he’s the reason all of this have happened.

Gibson - “Great scot! I-I’m so sorry!”

Nova - “Hey Gibson it’s okay it wasn’t you’re fault.”

Antauri - “Nova is right Gibson. You were infected by a brainwashing virus. It could of happened to any of us.”

Sparks - “And the only person to really blame is Skeleton King.”

Gibson smiled at this glad that his friends don’t blame him for what happened.

Chiro - “Beside you should also thank Thingy. He also cured you.”

Gibson saw Thingy in Kari’s hands now back to normal. Kari let Thingy go and he went to Gibson.

Gibson - “Well Thingy, even though you cause destruction, I am grateful that you save me from the virus. Thank you.”

Thingy was happy and licked Gibson some more much to his disgust.

Gibson - “Now as you will excuse me, I need to take a bath to get rid of this slobber.”

()()()()()()()()

With everything back to normal, everyone went on with their normal thing. Chiro and Kari were playing with Thingy. Gibson was fixing the Super Robot's malfunctions. And the others were just relaxing.

Gibson - “Monkey Team, I have great news. I've located Thingy's home planet. He can go home.”

Chiro - *sighed* “Aaaww. But he just got here."

Kari - “Yeah I mean can’t we keep him?”

Gibson - “If I recall correctly, his visit was temporary."

Chiro - *smirked* “Anybody else notice Gibson's acting sort of evil?"

Kari - “Acutally I noticed his eye is turning a little red.”

Otto - “Uh oh!”

Sparks - “He got the virus again!”

Gibson - “I DO NOT!”

Antauri - *smiled* “And there’s only one cure.”

Nova - “Get him Thingy!”

Thingy turned his attention to Gibson and pounced him. Gibson fell and tried to get Thingy arms-length from him. The team laughed and glad that their friend is back to normal.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
